


Day By Day

by keanbeanz



Category: The Avengers
Genre: A drabble a day, Because I am bored and Because I can, Keeps the writers block away, Other, collection of drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keanbeanz/pseuds/keanbeanz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of Drabbles inspired by other works and writers or just something I cooked up in my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love

**Author's Note:**

> I am pretty well doing this because I am bored and if you have any prompts just let me know and I will write a short drabble on it.  
> Sadly I don't own any of these characters

“Where are you?” 

He rolls his eyes at the comment and slowly rolls out of his bed one hand clasped onto the phone the other resting across his head. He can barely see anything in the darkened  
room except for the beam of light emitted from the arc reactor the room is in total darkness.

“I’m still in Tokyo.” He replies a yawn just escaping his lips as he stretches his arms in an outward motion, on the other end of the line he can hear a scoff. “What- Loki it is 3 AM,  
this better be important.” 

The other line is quiet and Tony rolls back into bed. “I’m going back to bed L-“

“You said you would be home by now.” He replies and Tony sighs loudly, he can almost imagine the look on his lover’s face, his eyebrows creased and just for shits and giggle he  
imagines him pouting along with it, because he is Tony Stark that’s why.

He ignores the stinging feeling in his chest at the thought of the god.

“There was fog, I will be home soon.” He replies, his eyes slowly closing.

“I should have come with you.” He states in an imperialistic voice that really no one should argue against, except if you are Tony Stark, then by all means you have every right to.

He rubs his forehead again and scowls at the ceiling. “Remember we went over this, other countries don’t want a god who tried to take over the world staying in their major cities.”

There is another scoff on the other end of the line and Tony can practically hear the eye roll from his hotel room. 

“Petulant Mortals.” 

Tony chuckles slightly his eyes closed and his brain already foggy with sleep. “Good night Loki.” He doesn’t move the phone an inch away from his ear when he hears the god.

“Wait!” 

And Tony wishes he never showed the trickster how to use a phone.

“What Loki, I’m tired not everyone can run on an unlimited amount of energy like you.” It was true, while Tony barely slept, Loki slept even less, it amazed everyone except for  
Thor who would simply laugh and claim he had always been like that.

That being said though, no one ever tried to wake Loki, he was by no means a morning person, Tony had found out the hard way on one of those rare nights when Loki slept.

“I love you.” 

Tony’s eyes open wide and his chest feels like exploding, his stomach churns with a feeling that he doesn’t know how to explain and he has never felt more alive in his life.

“I love you too Loki.” 

He doesn’t sleep that night, he doesn’t feel the need to and when he gets home two days later he rushes towards his lover and pulls him into the bedroom.

They don’t leave their room for another week.

And when they finally do emerge with bed hair and marks all over each other’s bodies no one says anything.


	2. The Lab

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for The Kudos guys they mean a lot =)
> 
> Sadly I don't own any of these characters.

Loki would never admit he loved the Lab to Tony.

Why would he?

One of the main reasons for his love of the lab was when he wanted alone time away from Stark (Because let’s just admit it the man can be too much at times), it was always a  
simple plan where Loki would insinuate to the other mortal Justin Hammer and his technology was far greater than anything Stark could create, this would then lead to a debate  
(Because Loki likes to sugar coat the fact that it is usually a full blown argument that ends with either one of the two sleeping on the sofa for a week, but the make-up sex is  
worth it) and then his mortal would once again disappear into the lab to try and prove his lover wrong.

He always does.

And he loves that when the tower is infested with the other heroes and when their usual make out zones are suddenly deemed inappropriate (“Get a room you two!” “Get a vent,  
Tweety.”) They were always welcomed to fuck to their hearts desires inside the lab.

And they do.

He certainly doesn’t admit that when he can’t find Tony all he has to do is check the lab and he certainly won’t admit that he seems to relax and all worries would leave his body  
at just the sight of the man in the lab with his fingers dancing along pieces of metal.

(Because that is just embarrassing.)

Sometimes he will hide in the darkness just to watch the man of iron tinker, he would watch those fingers as they play along the metal and wires like a skilled pianists creating  
sounds that only he can hear and he can always imagine those fingers playing him creating a symphony of moans and cries. He will sit there and listen to his lover hum a tune or  
on some occasions sing along to the blaring music (He still wonders how the man can hear himself think with all that racket).

Tony tries to tell Loki that he can always tell when he is in the room and it is all an act.

But Loki knows the truth.

But what he loves most about the labs is watching his mortals eyes, he watches as those brown eyes seem to light up almost as soon as he steps into the lab, or the way he will  
get so lost in his thoughts that even promises of sex and other naughty things won’t get his attention (He had once appeared in the lab completely naked to only be told that he  
is busy and he will be up later to play ping pong with him, Loki still has his doubts if the inventor had actually noticed him).

And sometimes when he is lucky Stark will talk to him and explain his creations in great detail with the mirth of a child at Christmas and eyes bright and a twinkle in them that  
would make a star seem insignificant. 

And he certainly doesn’t love the lab because it is where he first asked the mortal to accompany him to the theatre.

(“Is this some kind of date Rudolph?” 

“Don’t be ridiculous Stark, I simply need someone to accompany me and you are the only one free.”

“I think Thor’s free I can ask him if you want.”

“Fine it’s a date.”

“I knew it.”)

No he would never admit his love for the room that holds his mortal’s attention, because he knows he will never live it down.

But from the smile Tony gives him Loki realises his poker face is slipping.

(“Just admit it, Loki.”

“I would rather not.”)


End file.
